


狗狗之爱

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 奇巴纳骗丹帝劲敌之间应该用鼻子蹭蹭对方。他以为自己成功了。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	狗狗之爱

首先放轻呼吸，以免之后因为多种原因而呼吸过重、惊扰到双方。然后抿住嘴唇，以免不小心像普通情况一样用成了嘴。心灵之间要足够靠近，身体之间就更别说了。准备好之后，就像为了不吓到野生的黏黏宝，需要缓缓靠近一样，这时候也要这样好像没有在移动似地移动。只要能够顺利靠近，事情就完成四分之三了，最后需要做的，仅仅是稍微抬起下巴，用鼻子蹭一蹭想要亲吻的地方。

龙之吻的步骤如上。

“也有人叫这狗狗之吻，”奇巴纳说，“取决于说话的人是龙派还是犬派。猫派人说的话，应该会把这叫做猫猫吻。本大爷是龙派的。”

“原来如此，”丹帝恍然大悟。

听了这话，奇巴纳松了口气。要知道，为了能够让计划顺利进行，他已经三番五次旁侧敲击，确认过了丹帝所掌握的知识。第一次他问：你谈过恋爱吗？问这话时，他俩打扮了一番，戴上墨镜，一个扎起头发，一个解开皮筋，跑到一家露天酒吧去，把战术研讨会、晚餐和饭后小酒会一并举行。当时他们喝了点儿酒，话题已经从宝可梦对战转到了其他方面，太阳早已落下，只留下西边天空一片亮光，奇巴纳随口——看似如此，实际上是再三考虑过的，已经酝酿许久，就等着那个时机呢——问道：“你谈过恋爱吗？”

答案是否定的。

第二次他问：你和谁亲过嘴吗？为了不让这话问得太刻意，他选择在当年的情人节问。到处都是成双成对的情侣，距离第一个问题已经过去了好几周，他想，凭丹帝那一心只想宝可梦的性子，应当已经忘了那事，便把问题问了出口。而被问者在回答时显得有些不好意思，但回答地很爽快：“和我妈还有赫普亲过。”

这当然不算。奇巴纳告诉他，打啵是打啵，亲吻是亲吻，二者性质不同。当时丹帝露出一副上了堂生理卫生课似的表情，在听后若有所思，显得多多少少和普通人类相近了些许。他抱着手臂，歪着头，闭上眼睛时眉头也有点儿皱起，但很快又成了原来的样子，似乎他已经把这与他关系不大的事情忘记了。那讨人喜欢的皱眉模样让奇巴纳看了好久。第三个问题是：你不会真的完全没经验吧？这个问题紧接在第二个问题之后。就在丹帝变回原来的那个冠军之前，奇巴纳趁势把它问出口，语气还是和之前一样，带着点儿调侃，随随便便的，一副想听八卦的友人模样。

“不如说是因为一直只考虑宝可梦的事情，没有往这方面想过，”丹帝回答，“啊，不过，粉丝中向我求爱的人也不少。单方面的算吗？”

肯定不算，奇巴纳嘟哝。无论如何，他在脑中想象出了这样一个丹帝：天真而弱小，除了本能外对正常人熟知的情感表现和情侣间的亲密行为一窍不通。尽管仅仅存在于他的脑海里，但他相信事实就是如此。行了，他想，万事俱备。因此他设计了一个骗局，既能让他这个怀有不轨之心的劲敌占到便宜，又不违背良心，不至于觉得做了对不起丹帝的事情。那天，他俩按照安排在拳关竞技场进行共同训练，他在对练中又输了。但他也不气恼，顶多只是咂舌一下，然后冲着直播采访的记者们挥着手咧嘴笑。回到更衣室后，他将龙之吻——反正宝可梦们都是这么做的，拿这个来糊弄宝可梦狂人丹帝最合适不过——介绍了一番，然后说：

“你知道吗？实际上真正的劲敌之间都是这么表达感情的哦。”

他露出一副严肃的模样，神情中还有一点儿紧张和伤感。这当然不是装的。即便是收集到了足够的情报，他也不敢确定丹帝真的会吃这一套。其次，他也不想看那家伙的敏锐观察力在此时派上用场，造成被拆穿甚至被看到真正想法的严重后果，比方说就此分道扬镳……总之，他还想继续和丹帝当劲敌。

幸运的是，丹帝那家伙还真吃了这一套。他看上去有点儿愧疚。

“抱歉，我完全不知道，”他说，“人们原来还有这样的习惯啊。我是第一次听说……”

“我是拳关道馆的馆主嘛。这边继承了很多习俗，像这种人们不会随便说的小细节当然也就知道了。但还真没想到你是完全不知道啊，本来还以为只是因为老家不同，所以咱们俩的方式有点儿不一样而已。”

毕竟这是奇巴纳自己编造的。

但他说得如此自然，丹帝竟没有再提出其他问题。奇巴纳还等着他再说点儿什么呢，他却闭着眼睛靠过去，用鼻子尖在高个子的下巴边蹭了蹭。他们俩的身高差距太大了，这是丹帝能直接够到的最合适的位置。他轻轻蹭着，呼吸的声音传到奇巴纳的耳朵里，气息则洒在他的脖子上。

龙之吻这个词中包含了“吻”这个字。也真亏他真的能毫不犹豫地这么做。

“你毫无疑问是我最棒的劲敌，”他说。说话的时候，声音先进到了奇巴纳的皮肤底下，然后再绕出来被他听见。

“噢。”奇巴纳愣愣地说。他闻到了运动后留在丹帝身上的热气和些微汗味，还有混在里头的止汗剂的味道。闻起来像是由奇巴纳代言的牌子，但闻起来和他自己用的那款不同。

总而言之，骗局就这样完成了。受骗者深信不疑，将对普通人而言相当亲密的行为看作了正常普通的事情，而骗子也不担心骗局被拆穿，他有这个自信，能够和丹帝这么做的人就只有他奇巴纳一个，因此便理直气壮地享受起了前所未有的高级待遇。唯一要担心的是被其他人澄清真相，但他琢磨许久，决定不去考虑这一危险，就像他也经常不考虑战术中有不确定性的那一部分，怀着信任战斗就是。

于是有一就有二，有二就有三，他们那么做的次数逐渐增多，到最后已经到了可以代替语言的地步。丹帝不愧是丹帝，学什么都相当快，没过多久就十分熟练了，仿佛这全新的知识已经成了他的本能。蹭蹭脸颊意味着“我很开心”，在下巴上表示“谢谢”，贴近耳朵是“还不满足但可以打住”，在脖子上是表达“很不满足还想继续”，鼻子蹭鼻子则是在说“你是最棒的”，这几个是最基础的表示。最初丹帝会边那么做边说，后来则省略了语言。在战斗之后，奇巴纳的心中往往会出现片刻的足以引发暴力冲突的烦躁，积累到一定程度便会彻底爆发，要么是在握手时狠狠地捏紧丹帝的手，要么就气得直跺脚，转去拿别的东西泄愤。等到烦躁感消失了，他才会缓和下来，回到平常那副温和的模样。

这是之前的事情了。现在不再出现，将来或许也不再发生，只要丹帝靠近他，热乎乎的身体之间只剩下不到一个手掌的距离，他俩用鼻尖往想要表达心情的位置蹭一蹭，那种令人热血冲头的烦躁就会主动离去，仅仅留下对战的快乐和偷偷出现的甜蜜滋味。非公开的对战不用说，就连公开的大型比赛上也是如此，连骗子本人都有些担心受骗者的理智程度，尽管他同时也乐在其中。在那些盛大的比赛赛场上，人群欢呼着——也有人在懊恼叹气，大多是奇巴纳的粉丝——唱起了联盟给冠军丹帝制作的歌曲，大合唱的响亮歌声环绕整个赛场，充满了仪式感，音量和从音响里传出的工作人员正儿八经的说话声有得一拼。而丹帝竟然是一副理所当然的模样，仿佛所有人都是在为他和他将要做的事情而生。

从骗局完成起，他每一次都会握住奇巴纳的手，紧紧握着晃一晃——这是流程的一部分——然后靠近过去，给奇巴纳来一个龙之吻。

看在丹帝老家养猫的份上，说不定叫做猫猫吻也真的没错。

如果是要蹭鼻子，他便会捧住奇巴纳的脸。他这么做，如此平常且自然，有时会触动到骗子本人的良心。奇巴纳觉得有些不安，却还是忍不住用鼻子蹭丹帝的额头，对他而言这意味着“我对你无计可施”。如果是贴着头发、在头顶蹭一蹭，有时候还会轻轻吸一口气，他是想表达“已经无法忍耐了”。

当然，他绝无将这两个意思明明白白说给丹帝听的想法。但这两句话本身倒常常从他的嘴里蹦出来，尽管总会加上“但是会赢过你”、“怎么又迷路了”、“肚子好饿”、“来对战吧”等语句，以此掩盖前半句话本身的含义。

他深陷其中。

这种动作自然是在网络上引起了轩然大波。

什么“劲敌关系升温”，什么“公开表示”，什么“不一般的表示”……说得他心里酸溜溜的。第一次看到时，他趴在床上，肚子正好卡着床垫的角，因此也让他的肚子里感觉怪怪的。他的半个身子贴着床沿探出去，两条长胳膊自己有生命一般垂到地上，洛托姆手机躺在他的两条手臂之间，听他和搭档宝可梦们嘀咕说：真要是那样就好了，可他们其实仍和原来一样。去拜访那忙忙碌碌的冠军时，他偶尔也会看见那家伙读到了这类的报道。他看得胆战心惊，说话都有些心不在焉，显得说什么都很刻意。一会儿说“没想到你也看这类八卦啊”，一会儿说“对了，旷野那边……”……他害怕有朝一日丹帝会突然间再次恍然大悟，找他说“你欺骗了我”之类云云，露出那副他尽管喜欢却不想面对的疏离表情。

幸好冠军丹帝本人从未提及此事，仍然按照他们说好的方法，在拥抱或者握手时用鼻子往某一处蹭蹭。甚至在他们待在一起的任何时间、任何地点，丹帝都有可能那么做。说话途中在脸颊上蹭一蹭，吃完咖喱则是蹭一蹭耳朵或脖子，等等等等。他果真像奇巴纳所说的那样，放轻呼吸，放轻动作，一副十分温柔的模样。在他靠近时，构成丹帝的身体的一切都迎面扑来，让奇巴纳有时觉得自己快要被他吞食，想要投降。结果便是如此：骗子自己都快被骗倒，以为这不是骗局，而是真事，甚至当作他俩已经超出了劲敌关系。他偶尔担心，偶尔为前所未有的近距离而忘乎所以，无论如何，他想他的，而日子一天天过去，丹帝却始终没变，怎么看都已经完完全全地、天真地相信了奇巴纳的这一骗局。

次数越来越多，已经到数不清的地步了。

秋天的那个周末，他俩的休假正好对上了时间。本大爷不会睡沙发的，奇巴纳说。

我不介意一起睡，丹帝回答，好像他们是在他家，而不是奇巴纳的家里。

最后，清晨三点五十一分，他俩挤在一张床上，各盖一床被子，在一整天的电影马拉松后睡得又香又沉。那些碟片散乱地叠在地上，足足有一半的碟是古往今来世界各地的经典巅峰对决——大多是丹帝带来的——另一半中也有不少与对战有关。喝光或剩下一些的饮料散在桌上，开了袋的零食敞着口躺在那儿。

他俩懒得收拾，便先闷头大睡了一晚。

被洛托姆叫醒时，奇巴纳愣了好一会儿。他们睡得太沉太久，以至于身体还未完全清醒。他盯着屏幕上的1、2、0、7这四个数字看了一会儿，随后在真正醒来的一瞬间突然意识到，自己的心里此时畅快极了。这心情从何而来，他自己也不清楚，八成是和昨晚他俩边看电影边时不时蹭蹭鼻子有关，也可能因为丹帝睡着的样子和他在对战时的模样简直是天差地别，让他忍不住将一缕长发轻轻圈在手指间，希望时间就此暂停。他数着，一，二，三……数了两分钟，在那期间保持原来的姿势，以免弄醒沉睡的国王陛下。他想起SNS上粉丝们给丹帝起的称呼便忍不住笑，既觉得合适极了，又觉得想借此调侃。他轻轻搓着那一撮头发，直到觉得不得不起来了才松手。

要是丹帝还怀有疑问，肯定会去睡沙发。这么一想，他顿时有了百分之一百的信心，觉得丹帝确确实实是被他彻底骗倒了。说实话，这自信来得毫无根据，但已经足够使他信服，并坚定不移地拒绝不相信。

他对自己说：总之嘛，事情就是这样了。

几分钟后，丹帝走出卧室时，他正跟着哼洛托姆用低音量播放的那首歌，在厨房里倒腾着，决心要做出一顿足够丰盛的早餐，不仅是按照冠军标准注意营养就好，还得足够美味。不如说，暂时丢开营养也不错，他想。他把头发抓成了一把，扎起来时最后一圈只抓出了一半，形成了个小发髻。整个屋子都被弄得香喷喷的，靠鼻子都能尝出烤番茄的微酸的甜味。他哼着歌，唱到“嘟，嘟，嘟噜噜”的那一段过场时，一转身便看到了站在桌子旁的丹帝。

那家伙正笑着，一副正在梦里头的样子。有点儿傻兮兮的。他的头发乱糟糟的，这边翘起一点儿，那边蓬起一些。

这副样子要是被狗仔队拍到，一定会立马成为八卦版的头条。

“看在奇巴纳大人请你吃拳关市最好的早午餐的份上，”奇巴纳说，动动手指让洛托姆把音乐声调大，并指使它拍了一张照，“你洗漱了吗？”

“还没有，”丹帝说，“你看上去好像格外高兴。”

“哎，感觉本大爷获得了胜利嘛，什么的。不说这个，早午餐凉了就不好吃了哦。”

“……这就来！”

没有多问，丹帝一跃而起，眨眼间便跑进了卫生间，出来时，桌上已经摆好了两份餐点，就连从不在意食物的他也馋得直咽口水。他已经梳好了头发，一夜冒出的胡渣也刮得干干净净，又重新成了那个完美无缺的冠军，怎么看怎么令人心动不已，心动之余还有点儿羡慕。那副迫不及待的样子让奇巴纳骄傲极了，似乎不仅是获得了胜利，还是数次连胜。这一次的胜利是用香肠、番茄、煎蛋、黄油和面包等堆成的，正可谓是香喷喷的美味胜利。高个子在靠近厨房出口的那一侧坐下，嘻嘻笑着切下一块香肠，正准备享用他的胜利大餐，却突然被一只手抓住了下巴。

发生了什么？

他还张着嘴，香肠块没来得及进到嘴里，他便已经被那只手转向了右边。

事发突然，丹帝却显得一切正常，好像他不过是拿起刀叉准备吃饭。他弯着腰，那双眼睛的颜色比黄油和蜂蜜漂亮一千万倍，此时目光正略微往下，也不知道在看哪里。他俩的脸靠得很近，每一秒都比上一秒离得更近。起初奇巴纳以为是他的错觉，后来才发现丹帝的确在向他靠近，一刻不停，仿佛受到了某种引力。他的手不知何时已经垂了下来，脑袋里也完全忘了烤香肠啊、花生酱啊之类的事情，慢慢地变成一片空白。

在距离近到难以对焦之前，奇巴纳挣扎着终于发出了声音。

“怎么了？”他问。

他无法用正常的音量，因此说出来的话几乎细不可闻。以往他们也是这样贴近的，他却是第一次意识到，他们之间的距离竟然能缩到仅剩这么一点儿，不仅鼻尖碰在一起，丹帝略微歪了歪头，连他们的嘴唇都快要碰上。大概是气息碰到了他的嘴唇，或是说压到了他的嘴，让他险些以为丹帝不小心亲到了他。

那一刻他几乎觉得就要窒息。这表示什么？他觉得头晕目眩。

他不得不摒住呼吸，否则立刻就会暴露实情。悠悠哉哉的音乐还在响着，吉他的声音飘飘荡荡，几秒钟后却让他们进入了两首歌之间短暂的沉默期。歌声消失了，他却听见洛托姆正在发出“滋——滋——”的声音。他们的鼻子仍轻轻地靠在一起，缓慢地蹭着。奇巴纳心想，或许刚刚丹帝没有听见他的声音。

为什么会没听见？他正想再从喉咙里挤出一些声音，丹帝却突然松开手，往后退一点儿后站直了身子。

他兴奋地、近乎得意地笑了起来。

“虽然你真的非常了不起，”他说，“但我觉得还是我的胜利喔。”

“……哈？”

“是关于你刚刚说的胜利一事。”

“哈？”

这一下，奇巴纳发出了很大的声音。这话说得也太含糊不清了，他想。他正打算再好好追问一番，丹帝却已经绕过桌子，在他对面坐下了，嘴里正在嚼着什么。他变得有点迟钝，好一会儿后才看向自己的叉子，发现那一块香肠已经进了丹帝的肚子里。看了一会儿餐盘后，他半张着嘴又看向丹帝，好长时间都无法回过神，此时后者已经吃起了他的早午餐，那香嫩的、咬一口就会溢出肉汁的香肠，切开后会流出金黄液体的蛋黄，还有刚刚泡好的茶，亚洛送给馆主们的自制花生酱……边吃边说着“你做的食物真让人想多吃点”，边吃边摆出一副刚刚什么怪事也没做的模样。

有两个问题猛地跳出来，以极巨化姿态出现在他的脑中。

第一，刚刚他觉得嘴唇被碰到了，是真的吗？

第二，他真的骗过丹帝了吗？真的吗？

和他视线相对时，丹帝又露出了那种笑容。就是那一种表情，他已经在对战场上看了无数次，在录像带和照片里也看了无数次。

“早午餐凉了就不好吃了吧？”丹帝说。

而奇巴纳才维持了一个早上不到的信心突然间碎成三千块，轰的一声，在他面红耳赤时消失不见，再也找不着了。


End file.
